Cinta, Kehidupan, dan Garis yang Menghubungkan Keduanya
by chaineskye
Summary: World Meeting di Jakarta baru saja usai dan Germany beserta negara lainnya menunggu pesawat yang delay. Waktunya bermain detektif-ada apa dengan America yang terlihat gelisah? Mungkinkah dia sedang menunggu seseorang? Kalau begitu, siapa yang ia tunggu? Para personifikasi negara pun mulai berspekulasi sampai orang tersebut datang. ...Tunggu, apa? Dia 'kan !


**DISCLAIMER : I own nothing except for the story-which isn't even 100% mine since it's a crossover or such.**

 **Pairing : Well, there are... hints. It's a crackfic or sort, so take it easy y'all.**

 **Warning : Death, violence, rape, gore, sensitive materials... are not here. Got you. Happy reading!**

* * *

 _World Meeting_ negara – negara memang dapat terjadi di banyak tempat, biasanya diambil secara acak. Meskipun berkesan cukup tidak berguna, Germany tetap merasa bersyukur ada satu hal yang masih konstan yang dapat terjadi di antara mereka setelah enam dekade. Pria Arya itu memang pencinta keteraturan, karena itu, Jakarta bukanlah tempat pertemuan favoritnya. Ia tidak bermasalah dengan cuaca, ataupun orang - orangnya─meskipun Germany sedikit sensi dengan lirikan – lirikan dan telunjuk yang ditujukan kepadanya ketika ia memutuskan untuk berjalan kaki dan berkeliling setelah _World Meeting_ usai bersama entah kakak laki – laki atau sahabat Italianya─ataupun cuaca tropis yang biasanya diincar oleh negara – negara Eropa seperti dirinya ketika bulan Desember. Kemacetan disini bisa membuatnya gila, juga penundaan pesawat yang bisa sangat parah itu. Untungnya, Indonesia biasanya mengatur supaya jadwalnya bisa tepat waktu sesuai yang dia inginkan. Tetapi ini bulan Desember. Bahkan Indonesia dan otoritasnya yang patut dipertanyakan tidak dapat diandalkan. Bandara Soekarno – Hatta terlihat lebih sibuk dari sebelumnya. Pria berambut pirang itu mendesah berat.

 _Delay dua jam─dan harus terpaksa transit ke Abu Dhabi. Yang benar saja._

Menimbang – nimbang masalah finansial mereka, negara – negara Eropa lain juga memutuskan untuk naik pesawat sampai ke Amsterdam lalu naik kereta dari sana. Entah kenapa, America dan adik laki – lakinya... siapa namanya itu juga transit di Abu Dhabi. Untuk beberapa jam, Germany menduga akan terjebak bersama negara – negara tetangganya, dan ia tidak tahu harus senang atau sedih karenanya.

Setelah dipikir kembali, mungkin dua – duanya.

Lucunya, akhirnya nyaris semua personifikasi negara di seluruh dunia ada disini. Sebagian negara Asia dan Afrika pulang terlebih dahulu, dan Amerika Selatan dan Eropa Timur─kecuali Russia─memutuskan untuk pergi ke Bali dulu sebelum pulang, entah untuk berlibur, minum – minum, atau pergi ke klub nudis. Tetapi nyaris seluruh Eropa Barat, Amerika Utara, Asia Timur dan Tenggara lengkap. Biasanya, gadis tuan rumah itu mengantar kesemuanya sampai ke bandara, tetapi entah kenapa, kali ini ia berkata bahwa ia tidak bisa datang. Germany melirik ke belakangnya, dimana seorang pemuda Asia Tenggara sedang menghabiskan Cappuccino Java Chip yang baru dibelinya. Wajahnya nyaris sama persis dengan negara tuan rumah _World Meeting_ kali ini, kecuali lebih maskulin karena perbedaan jenis kelamin dengan saudaranya itu. Kalau pria berambut pirang itu bisa menebak, kemungkinan besar Indonesia tidak mau datang karena dirinya. Hubungan mereka berdua memang tidak pernah baik, terutama setelah konfrontasi keduanya tahun enam puluhan.

"Ada yang aneh, vee…" ujar pria Italia yang sempat berceloteh soal resep pasta kepadanya sebelumnya. Komentar itu membangunkan pria Jerman itu dari lamunannya. Bahkan kakak laki – lakinya yang sedang sibuk mengganggu bangsawan berkacamata favoritnya tertarik mendengarnya.

"Aneh kenapa, Italy?" tanya pria albino itu, mengabaikan wajah cemberut yang ditujukan seorang pria berambut coklat gelap padanya.

Italy mengangkat bahu. "Tidak biasanya America sediam itu."

Sejenak, England menurunkan koran internasional yang sedang dibacanya dan menatap negara yang sempat diasuhnya itu. Pria Amerika itu terlihat sembunyi – sembunyi mengedarkan pandangannya, dan sekali – sekali melihat ke arah jam _. Earbuds_ yang dipasang ke kedua telinganya membuat ia terkesan tidak peduli, tetapi sang personifikasi Inggris mengenali negara yang lebih muda itu.

"Kau benar. Jarang – jarang dia tidak mempromosikan film –filmnya di waktu kita berkumpul seperti ini," ia membetulkan. America sepertinya tidak menyadari dirinya sedang dibicarakan, melihat gelagatnya tidak berubah. Mendengar komentar yang dilontarkan pria penggemar teh itu, sebagian besar negara yang sedang mengobrol ria masing – masing melirik ke arah pria berkacamata itu.

"…kelihatannya America sedang menunggu seseorang, eh?" tutur seseorang tiba – tiba. Seluruh negara yang hadir terperanjat kaget. Canada terlihat merasa bersalah. "Kalian kaget, ya? Maaf…"

France memamerkan senyumnya yang terkenal dan memutar setangkai mawar yang entah didapatnya dari mana. "Mungkin seorang wanita, _non?_ America kecil kita sudah dewasa, mungkin setelah _World Meeting_ mulai dua hari yang lalu ia bertemu dengan seorang gadis di pub, lalu membawa dia ke hotelnya untuk menemaninya dan─"

"America tidak sepertimu, France," potong Netherlands agak ketus. Pria Prancis itu tertawa kecil.

"Yang kau maksud, tidak seperti _mu,_ " ia menudingkan telunjuknya ke negara yang sempat jadi koloninya itu. Netherlands memutar bola mata dan menggumamkan sesuatu yang tidak dapat didengar France, yang duduk agak jauh darinya. Belgium, yang sedang duduk di sebelahnya tampaknya mendengar, karena dalam sekejap ia tersenyum lebar.

Malaysia, yang baru setengah menghabiskan minumannya terlihat tertarik dengan pembicaraan itu. "Kalau ada perempuan yang bisa menarik perhatian America di Asia Tenggara ini, wanita itu Viet," katanya, menunjuk gadis Asia berambut panjang yang dikuncir kuda. Vietnam melemparkan tatapan sinis ke negara tetangganya.

"Yang benar saja, Malay," cetusnya agak kesal. Sepertinya gadis itu masih menaruh dendam kesumat pada negara yang sedang terus – terusan melihat jam itu.

Argumen itu terus berlanjut dengan teori logis maupun konspirasi yang dapat dilontarkan mereka, kecuali Germany dan Netherlands yang memutar bola matanya dan memutuskan untuk diam dan melihat apa yang terjadi. _Atau_ , pikir Germany pada dirinya sendiri, _mempertimbangkan apa yang mungkin akhirnya tidak terjadi_.

Maskapai penerbangan menginformasikan para negara yang tinggal di Eropa dan Amerika kalau pesawat mereka telah tiba. Semuanya mendesah kecewa, kecuali tiga pria berambut pirang itu; Germany yang senang karena penundaan itu usai juga, Netherlands yang terlihat tidak menyukai topik pembicaraan yang sedang berjalan, dan America yang kelihatan semakin gelisah.

Ketika semuanya mulai menyeret koper, pria Amerika itu masih duduk di kursinya, melirik ke sekitarnya. Adik laki – lakinya memutuskan untuk mengajak America, kalau – kalau ia tidak mendengar pemberitahuan itu karena musik yang sedang dipasangnya, tetapi sebelum tangannya sampai ke pundak kakak laki – lakinya itu, pemuda itu berdiri dan memanggul ranselnya.

"…sudah waktunya," gumamnya pada diri sendiri, raut mukanya tak dapat dibaca. Kesemua negara yang sekarang terdiam tentu saja mendengarkan perkataannya dengan jelas. Canada, mulai khawatir, memanggilnya,

"─Ameri─"

Sebelum ia menyelesaikan kalimatnya, America sudah mulai berjalan, kali ini tanpa melihat ke belakang. Negara – negara lainnya mulai saling berpandangan, memikirkan beberapa spekulasi.

Tentu saja, sampai sebuah suara memecah keheningan diantara mereka.

"Jadi beda," tanya sebuah suara gadis tiba – tiba, "satu purnama di New York dan di Jakarta?"

Langkah America terhenti. Negara – negara lainnya kaget mendengar itu dan menoleh ke arah sumber suara bersama dengan pria berambut pirang itu. Semuanya menganga─kecuali America sendiri.

Indonesia berdiri di sana, terengah – engah seakan baru saja berlari di sepanjang bandara. Melihat caranya berpakaian, sepertinya gadis itu tidak bersiap untuk pergi kemari─ia mengenakan gaun batik selutut dan hak tinggi, busana yang hanya digunakannya khusus untuk pesta. Rambutnya terurai lepas, dan nyaris para negara itu tidak pernah melihatnya pergi kemanapun tanpa disanggul.

"…Ciethra?" tanyanya pada gadis personifikasi negara Indonesia itu. Gadis berkulit sawo matang itu balas menatapnya. Yang lainnya menganga semakin lebar mendengar nama panggilan itu disebut. Indonesia melangkah mendekat dan tersenyum, mengabaikan reaksi negara lainnya. America juga melakukan hal yang sama.

"Alfred," ia membalas. Keduanya tidak melepaskan pandangan.

Germany ingat sekarang. Entah kenapa, mulai kemarin Indonesia seakan agak menghindari kehadiran pemuda berambut pirang itu. Terkadang pria Jerman itu memerhatikan gelagat aneh keduanya─pada dasarnya tidak biasanya gadis itu pendiam di pertemuan – pertemuan mereka. Ia bukan seorang kontributor tetap dalam usul – usul seperti halnya America dengan ide – idenya yang dahsyat, tetapi setidaknya sekali dua kali ia biasanya memulai pertengkaran dengan kakak lelaki kembarnya. Germany memang tidak mengenal gadis itu secara personal, tetapi dia pun tidak setumpul itu untuk tidak menyadari perubahan itu.

"…detik tidak pernah melangkah mundur," ia berkata kepada gadis yang sekarang berada tepat di hadapannya itu, "Tetapi, kertas putih itu selalu ada."

Indonesia mengerjap paham. "Waktu tidak pernah berjalan mundur, dan hari tidak pernah terulang. Tetapi, pagi selalu menawarkan cerita yang baru," balasnya. Tidak ada dari keduanya yang menyadari tatapan – tatapan terbelalak yang ditujukan kepada mereka─tidak hanya para personifikasi negara, tetapi juga orang – orang di sekitarnya. Mata keduanya seakan terpaku oleh kehadiran satu sama lain.

"Untuk semua pertanyaan yang belum sempat terjawab," America melanjutkan, meraih kedua tangan Indonesia tanpa menghiraukan tatapan mata yang semakin melebar selebar – lebarnya. Napas France memburu memperhatikan mereka berdua, tetapi yang lainnya terlalu terpaku melihat kedua personifikasi negara itu. Tidak ada yang berani berkata - kata─bahkan Malaysia, yang biasa mengejek kakaknya itu melotot melihat kejadian itu.

"Cinta, kehidupan, dan garis yang menghubungkan keduanya─kita berdua," keduanya berkata bersamaan dengan sinkronisasi yang mengagumkan.

Waktu seakan terhenti di bandara itu. America mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah gadis itu.

Sampai tiba – tiba saja, keduanya tertawa terbahak – bahak dan berpelukan. Seluruh isi bandara yang melihat keduanya itu kecuali para personifikasi negara bertepuk tangan dan bersiul.

"Bravo! Bravo!" teriak seorang remaja perempuan. Yang lainnya riuh dan bersahutan memuji keduanya. America melepaskan pelukannya dan melemparkan ciuman, yang disambut jeritan yang lebih meriah. Indonesia masih tertawa, wajahnya memerah karena terlalu lama tertawa. Butuh sekian lama untuk para negara itu sadar kalau gadis itu sedang menertawakan mereka.

Untuk sepersekian detik, seluruh personifikasi yang hadir hening.

"… _Ate Indonesia mengerjai kitaaaaa!"_ jerit gadis personifikasi Filipina itu tiba – tiba rebut. Gadis yang disebut – sebut masih terbahak – bahak.

Butuh jeda sedetik untuk mereka ricuh bersamaan. Sejenak, keadaan seluruhnya _chaos._

"Jadi, yang barusan tidak betulan!? Ugh, _Big Brother_ France kecewa!"

"Akting kalian bagus sekali, _daze_!"

"Kami nyaris saja terkena serangan jantung, America-san, Indonesia-san."

"Dasar kalian bodoh! Menyebalkan! Sialan kalian, padahal kita benar – benar kaget!"

"Tenanglah Roma! Sini, biar Bosmu dapat menghiburmu dengan mantra kebahagiannya! Fusosososo~"

" _Bloody hell,_ Alfred!"

"Pantas saja terasa familier, _da._ Ternyata memang iklan itu."

"Kalau begitu, kenapa kita tidak mencoba berdua saja, _Big Brother?"_

"Ja-Jangan mendekat!"

"Padahal yang barusan itu materi drama Asia yang bagus, aru…"

America menanggapi komentar – komentar tersebut dengan cengengesannya yang terkenal. Partner aktingnya kelihatan sudah kehabisan napas, sehingga berusaha untuk menghentikan tawanya. Di kerumunan itu terlihat dua orang yang seakan baru mengalami trauma batin yang menyeramkan, dua pemuda berambut pirang dan hitam. Kedua adik perempuan mereka, Belgium dan Singapore menepuk punggung mereka untuk menenangkan.

Germany memijit batang hidung diantara kedua matanya dan mendesah. "Ide siapa ini?" tanyanya pada duo "Rangga" dan "Cinta" barusan. America menunjuk ke gadis di sebelahnya yang tersenyum lebar.

"Aku cuma iseng saja, kok," Indonesia membela dirinya.

"Tapi akting kalian bagus sekali lho, vee! Kelihatan seperti sungguhan," puji seorang pemuda berambut coklat. Pemuda Prancis yang di sebelahnya mendesah berat.

"Ya, kelihatan seperti _sungguhan."_

America menepuk dadanya. "Tentu saja, aku 'kan _The Hero!_ Aku punya kemampuan akting Hollywood dikali lima puluh! Hahahahaha!" Sebaliknya, gadis di sebelahnya mengangkat bahu.

"Tidak sebagus itu, kok. Lagipula, tidak mungkin sungguhan. Aku tidak suka pria yang lebih muda," ia memberitahu, masih cekikikan. Pemuda berambut pirang itu menatapnya cemberut dan mengatakan sesuatu tentang tidak pernah ditolak seorang perempuanpun sebelumnya dan Indonesia hanya memutar bola matanya dan membahas kemampuan merayunya tidak lebih baik dari seekor sapi.

Seseorang, yang baru pulih dari _shock-_ nya berkat bantuan adik perempuannya dan sedang menyeruput kembali minuman kopinya langsung tersedak mendengarnya. Netherlands menatap Malaysia yang sibuk batuk – batuk dengan wajah nyaris tersenyum yang penuh kemenangan. Bahkan Luxembourg adik laki – lakinya melotot melihat ekspresi tersebut. Indonesia, yang akhirnya mengabaikan cemberut pria Amerika yang ditujukan kepadanya itu melambaikan tangannya.

"Sudahlah, sebentar lagi kalian _boarding._ Semoga sampai ke tujuan dengan selamat, ya!"

Mendengar itu, negara – negara yang masih heboh sontak menatap ke arah jam dan melambai cepat ke arahnya. Germany menarik Italy yang masih sibuk berceloteh dan balas melambai. "Kau juga, hati – hati di jalan Indonesia. Sampai jumpa bulan depan."

Sebelum naik pesawat, pria Jerman itu melihat─tidak, dia mengira melihat Malaysia mendekati kakak perempuannya dengan wajah murung dan merangkul lengannya. Indonesia terlihat bingung, tetapi sepertinya itu tidak menghentikan refleksnya untuk menepuk kepala adik laki – lakinya.

Tentu saja, itu tidak mungkin bagi kedua kakak beradik yang hubungannya seperti _roller coaster_ yang nyaris selalu berjalan turun itu.

Di sisinya Germany menyadari sepasang mata hijau yang sedang mengamati pasangan kembar itu dengan tatapan tajam. Pria berambut pirang itu mengerutkan dahi.

Ini hari yang melelahkan untuk dirinya dan otaknya. Ia pasti berhalusinasi.

"Kuharap mereka punya bir. Aku benar – benar butuh _lager_ hari ini," kata Prussia kepadanya sambil lalu.

Untuk sekali ini, Germany setuju dengan kakaknya itu.

 **\- END**

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading this fic! To be honest I feel bad for torturing my own country in 99% of my fics so I made this HetaliaxLine short movie thing. I had made this since like, October or so and it's been sitting in my folder ever since. Guess it's finally time to publish it and everything. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I do when I wrote it!**

 **Also, I'm planning to make some more less-depressing fic about my darling Indonesia so I'm kind of looking forward for it. I sincerely wish you're the same and all, but don't keep your hopes too high-I'm the most forgetful Alzheimer-free person walking on Earth.**

 **(I know, I suck at making light-themed fics. Forgive this pathetic excuse of authoress and let her proceed to do her schoolwork.)**


End file.
